


We All Mean Something

by captainvaughnstump (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/captainvaughnstump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick meets someone at an open mic night. His golden skin, brown eyes and tattoos have Patrick falling. </p><p>Patrick's POV & Pete's POV (switch every two chapters) </p><p>Will add chapters every day or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~Chapter One~

I downed the last of my coffee, trying to wash down my nausea with it. A stagehand somewhere called out my name.

"Patrick?"

I looked up.

"You're on, man. Go kill 'em."

I have no idea what I am going to do. Sing. Speak. Read. I have no clue whatsoever. I have about thirty seconds to decide. Something came to mind that I could do. As I walked on the stage, I could feel myself blushing. _Why do I even do open-mic nights?_ But I would pull through. For them.

I cleared my throat. Once. Twice. "

GET ON WITH IT!" someone cried from the crowd.

I close my eyes for three seconds. I know what to sing. My lips open. I feel like I'm choking on my words. But finally, clarity.

_"I, I will be king. And you, you will be queen."_

One of my favorites. A little Bowie always helped calm me down.

I belted out the rest of the song, without error. Pretty good applause at the end. I'm proud of myself. So I go to get some coffee as a reward.

"Bden?" Brendon Urie looked up at me from the bar.

"Hey Pat. What can I get ya?"

That didn't take much thought in deciding.

"Usual." I watched as he whipped up a white chocolate mocha-chino with cream on top. _Mmmmm._

My eyes flicked back to the stage. Someone was getting onto it.

"Hey, I'm Gerard Way. Our next act is named Pete. Give it up."

Who was this Pete guy? I'd never really seen him around town. Apparently Joe knew what I was thinking.

"He's a friend of mine, Patrick. Stop staring at him."

I took a sip of my coffee and gave him an irritated look. "Not staring."

He mumbled something.

"Alright, Joseph. Stop it?"

He chuckled lightly at me.

My attention came back to the man onstage. He was doing a poem of some sort. I could barely hear over Joe's conversation with Andy, but I caught enough of it to be able to tell I'd never heard it before.

" _My head's in heaven, my soles are in hell. Let's meet in the purgatory of my hips and get well."_

 _Hmm, interesting wordplay._ Then later on, I could pin out the "chorus" of the song.

_"Hurry, hurry. You put my head in such a flurry, flurry. Freckle, freckle. What makes you so special? What makes you so special? I'm gonna leave you. I'm gonna teach you. How we're all alone. How we're all alone."_

It was purely beautiful. A few minutes later, it ended.

"So yeah, I'm Pete. That was just something I've been working on. Hope you enjoyed."

"Hey, Brendon, espresso, stat." he said to Brendon.

He was a little... rude. "Scuse me, bitch?"

Obviously, Brendon didn't like his butt-headedness. But his tone was joking. Brendon hit him over the head with an empty bottle. For what? I don't even want to guess what it once held.

"Soooooo. Bowie, huh?" Pete asked me.

"One of my favorites." I replied cooly. I couldn't tell if he was mocking me or not.

"I liked your voice." he told me.

Oh God. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

He leaned closer to me. I could feel his breath against the back of my ear as he whispered to me. "I really, really liked it. It was so...dreamy."

And now he's flirting with me using 1960's words. _Save me, someone._ I secretly love the corniness of it all.

Joe took that moment to step in. "Pete, back off. You're killing the kid."

Pete's response was a whine. "I'm JUST having fun. I'm not gonna screw him."

I wish he would. Those tattoos drew me to him. "Why not?" I protested.

This got a wicked smile from Pete. "Well, that can be arranged, Pattycakes." He leaned in and kissed me. _Mmmmmm those lips take my head to heaven,_ I thought to myself.


	2. ~Chapter Two~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete flirts endlessly with Patrick, teasing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Kudos. Complements and suggestions are always appreciated.

I do wish he would stop flirting with me. Not that I don't like it, but it's just wrong the way he's teasing me. He keeps making a point to bat his eyelashes at me, looking at me with those honey brown eyes.  _Kill me now._  

"Hey, Pattycakes?" he said.

I looked up from my coffee with a fucking death stare on my face.  _NO one_ calls me that. Not even my mom.

"Yeeeees?" I asked in response, trying not to smack the smug look off of his face.

"Come 'ere." he pulled me towards the bathrooms. 

"I'm  _NOT_ having sex with you in a shitty bathroom."

He laughed at me. "If I want you to, you won't be able to resist me."

I _love_ how he thinks that he's so irresistible. "Your God complex is really starting to piss me off." That received another smirk and a light chuckle.

"C'mon, Pattycakes. I won't bite. Too hard." He leaned towards me and kissed me, full on the mouth. I shouldn't kiss back. I couldn't... But I do. My mouth melts into his as he moans softly into my mouth. "Damn, Trick." he whispered against my mouth.

"WHAT. The. Actual. HELL?" 

 _CRAP._ Joe came in and saw us kissing. Well, Pete practically shoving his tongue into my throat and then me kissing him lightly.

"Dammit, Pete I TOLD you to leave Patrick alone."

Pete sighed. "How can I help it if the kid is madly in love with me?" He leaned in and kissed me again, right in front of Joe and squeezed my dick a little. I moaned against him.

"Gross. Damn you two." He walked away, a weird look on his face. 

And me, Patrick Martin Vaughn Stump had kissed a man I had just met a few hours ago.  _When did I become such a whore?_


	3. ~Chapter Three~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete's flirting takes a wrong turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by W.a.m.s by Fall Out Boy, which I've had on replay for about three days.
> 
> Switch POV to Pete for two chapters. (This is going to happen every two chapters)

I couldn't help but stare at Patrick. Everyone else was so mean to him.  _He's fat. He's ugly. Those sideburns look stupid._

But I never thought that. I actually thought he was pretty good looking. Size doesn't matter to me, and it's not like he's obese.

I'm at yet another open-mic where Patrick is singing some Nirvana song, with more of an R&B twist to it. 

I can barely hear him over the thoughts in my head. I got no sleep last night. The insomnia is killing me, almost literally.

Joe walks up to me. I haven't seen him since I kissed Patrick. I'd been purposefully avoiding him.

"Pete, can we talk?" he asked me.

"Shit, I guess so."

"Well, the thing is, I don't think you should be coming on to Patrick like that. I get it that flirting with anything that moves is your thing, but he's not even legal yet. He's  _six-_ fucking- _teen!_ "

I had a feeling this was coming. It hurt that Joe thought I was just flirting for fun.  _I'm not that shallow._

"Well, Joseph, the thing is... This is gonna shock you. I actually like the kid. Like, beyond flirting. I flirt with people I don't even like, and I like him."

Joe gave me a shocked look. "So you don't want him as a one night stand and you leave before he wakes?"

I shook my head. Even my own friends think bad of me.

"No. Joe, I want him. As in a relationship. Long time. But I don't know how to make him like me."

Joe thought for a moment. "Well, first off, you're ' _I'm a sexy dick head with a God complex'_ approach isn't working. Trying being nice to him. And then, it's not like you have to MAKE him like you. Did you notice how he was staring at you the other night as you were reading those lyrics?

_He was staring at me?_

_"_ Okay. Thanks, Joe. I'll try that." _  
_

I just can't believe I developed feelings for the kid. I don't get feelings for people. NO one. Ever.

But Joe is a life saver. He's right, I can't just come on too strong. I can't try to fuck the kid before I know jack shit about him. Now to find him.

Mission: Make Pattycakes love me. And lose the God complex.


	4. ~Chapter Four~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete is reaching out to Patrick, and aims for a date with him. But Patrick isn't ready to let go of Pete's past, or even love himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is short.

Every attempt to flirt with Patrick has been deflected. 

 _Joe was right,_ I thought to myself.

 

So now, the old-fashioned approach.

"So, Trick... Besides Bowie, what do you like?" I asked him.

"Well... I like Arma Angelus a little and and Racetraitor was pretty good." 

_Wait a minute. Those are MY bands._

"You're kidding?"

He shook his head.

"Those are my bands, Trick."

He looked shocked and spit his beer.

"Dammit, Patrick." Brendon said.

"Sorry, man." I said. 

"So... Pattycakes, you like my bands." I said.

"Guess so." he replied.

He ran his fingers over my cheek. Then he grabbed my face and kissed me softly.

 _Mmmm._ His lips are beautiful. 

 


	5. Hello, disaster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's girlfriend finds him and Pete kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's POV
> 
> Big shockers in this chapter.

Somehow, we made it back to my house. We fell onto my couch, kissing as soon as we had something under us. I felt like I was hurting him.

"Are... Are you alright, Petey?"

He smiled at the nickname.

"I'm fine. You're not crushing me, okay. Don't even think that."

I nodded and continued to kiss him. 

Then we made it up to my room.

I was scared as hell at that point. I didn't know if it would lead to anything, but I was so damn nervous.

He chuckled. "Scared?"

I swallowed and nodded lightly.

"We won't do anything you don't want to. 'Kay?"

He was actually being compassionate.

"Okay. I don't think I'm ready for- for anything more than this."

He nodded and backed off of me a little. "I won't push. I don't wanna fuck this up."

So we continued as we had been, just soft little kisses, no longer as hungry or needy as before. His hand was still straying other places than just my neck.

"Pete." I warned.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled.

But I wasn't sure how much longer I could deny him. My hands were developing a mind of their own. He moaned against me as they found their destination.

"Holy shit, Patrick. So much for not taking it too far."

He continued kissing me. As he pulled back, he left our foreheads touching. I whined at the discontinuation of touch between us. "Gah, Trick, what am I gonna do with you?"

"I don't know."

We continued cuddling for about an hour. Then he decided to continue into another make out session. We kissed and kissed and kissed.

I reached for his crotch.

"Hey, don't touch unless you're gonna do something."

I'd made up my mind to do just that.

I reached to unzip his pants when I feel a pair of small, soft hands on my back, pulling me away from him.

"PATRICK MARTIN VAUGHN STUMP WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?"

Shit. It's my girlfriend, Hayley Williams.

She's been on tour most of this year, so we haven't really talked much.

Last I talked to her, we had a fight. I thought I'd made it clear that we were over.

"Hayley. We are done. D-O-N-E. I've moved on." She looked at me, seething.

"You fucking whore."

She slapped Pete and then stomped out, an angry shock of bright orange hair.


	6. Confessing

Pete had fell asleep next to me .

I am so happy, just to have him. To be mine.

Yeah, with Hayley, shit hit the fan, but we'd already broken up.

She planned to reunite with me and surprise me. But I'd already fallen for Pete.

We hadn't had sex yet, in the month we've been seeing each other.

I don't really know if it is even counted as a relationship. We haven't made it official yet, and we're each scared to say I love you.

 At some point, into the morning, but before dawn, I fell asleep. The warmth radiating from Pete's perfect body was lulling me to sleep. It took a while for sleep to catch up to me though. The fact that Pete was moaning in his sleep and had a very noticeable erection was just too distracting. _What's he dreaming of,_ I wondered. Finally, after hum a few bridges from Bowie songs, I fell into a deep sleep.

I didn't wake until late into the afternoon. The warmth of Pete's body was replaced with an empty spot next to me. I whined softly, until I hear his voice. I could tell he was arguing with someone.

"Ray. Ray. RAY. Listen to me!" There was a pause.

"No. I've met someone else. I don't want our relationship to continue."

Another pregnant silence.

"Yeah, well I don't care. We were just something to take my mind off of things. Okay? I don't need you. Not at all. You were a whore. You slept around on me."

Pete was silent for a second. When he spoke up again, his tone was calmer.

"No, Ray, I haven't slept with him. Yes. I do love him. A lot. I'm sorry. Yeah, miss you too. But we always were better off as friends."

He hung up then.

I took that moment to poke my head into the hallway.

"Shit, did I wake you?" I shook my head.

"Who...Who's Ray?"

I could hear him cursing under his breath.

"He is- was my boyfriend. That's why I didn't want to make things official with you. Ray called me a whore. Just now. Fuck, Trick, I would get it if you don't want me anymore. I'm sorry I kissed you and kind of lead you on when I was taken."

 _Fuck_. Pete thinks I don't want him anymore.

"Pete?"

He wasn't looking at me.

"Petey?"

Still no response from him but his shaking shoulders.

"Baby, don't cry."

I tucked a finger under his chin and lifted his face to look in his eyes.

"Don't you ever think that. I- ah, fuck. I love you, Pete. There, I said it. I really do love you Petey."

Pete's eyes went watery again.

"No fucking way someone could love me. I'm hell bound."

I exhaled sharply.

"That was a complement. Don't deflect it. I love you, whether you believe me or not. All your faults, they're perfections to me. They help to remind me that you're not a god, you're human. I love you. I love that you're mine. Don't you dare think I don't mmmmmphhh"

Pete abruptly cut me off, dragging me into a kiss.

His sweet lips tasted lightly of chocolate from the cookies I'd made last night for us to have at breakfast.

"Love you too, Trick."


	7. A Little Less Sixteen Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete wants to go on a date, but Patrick isn't legal yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pete's POV
> 
> This chapter may seem a little weird... I'm not meaning for it to.

I really wish that Patrick would go out with me.

Yeah, I know. We're already a couple.

But it's like he's  _ashamed_ of me. I ask at least once every two days. 

 _You're too damn obsessive, that might be why he rejects you,_ I tell myself constantly.

I reach out to pat his head gently.

"Hmm?" he asked, not looking up from his Garageband editing.

"Trick, why won't you go out with me?" I could hear his breath hitch.

"Petey, babe, stop asking.  _Please?_ " God, I hate it when he begs.

I sighed and got up, walking into another room. Trick was yelling my name, but I still continued to ignore him.

"Baby, come back here." I looked at him, trying to calm down so I didn't snap on him.

"Trick, honey, I'm not at my best right now."

He sighed and I could hear him crying. I wanted nothing more than to go in there and comfort him. Whisper sweet things in his ear to calm him down. Kiss it all better. But I'd snap on him if I had to be rejected yet again. 

As I walked into my bedroom, I looked in the secret place I'd built just under my mattress.  _Bingo._ I slid the bottle of Skyy out of it's hiding place, taking a long, slow sip.

It burns, but straight vodka helps to calm my nerves. That, and smoking but I don't feel like calling Joe up. And Patrick won't do it with me. 

 _I'm gonna catch HELL from Patrick._ But all I care about right now is drowning out the pain.

The bridge for _Victoria_ played from somewhere in the room. Someone texting me.

I picked up my phone and flicked the screen to make it come to life.  _Joe._

_Patrick just called me. What's wrong, Pete?_

I had no desire to reply, but it would be polite. Trying not to be an ass, I typed.

_trick rjctd me again._

_I thought you were already a couple._

_yeah, he dsnt wnt 2 dte._

_Pete, God, he's sixteen._

_joe, i need a little less sixteen candles and a little more touch me._

_Please tell me you didn't..... Jesus, Pete. Just give him time. He's not even legal yet. You could be arrested._

The saddest part is I knew that I could. But I don't care. I just want Patrick. To be mine and mine alone. I'm not crazy or obsessive. I just have an overwhelming need for Patrick.  I love him. 


	8. Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Patrick make up, and sweet results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pete's POV.
> 
> My first attempt at smut, bear with me.
> 
> I'm thinking 11 chapters, and maybe another or a sequel (i doubt I can further the plot that much, but maybe.)
> 
> Comment what you think.

Patrick stumbled into my bedroom, looking hellish.

"B-babe?" he mumbled.

Look's like he's found alcohol as well.

"Yes?"

My words were already slurred.

"I'm sorry." he whispered softly.

"Yeah, yeah, c'mere." I pulled him to me and kissed him, unbuttoning his shirt as I went.

"Damn Wentz." he mumbled into the kiss. But I wasn't done yet.

I slowly kissed my way down his neck, his chest, his arms. That received a couple of moans from him. I felt his cock harden between us. 

He chose that moment to jump in. He started kissing me harder, sliding his hand under my shirt. His hand wandered down my body, sliding under my waistband.

"Hello." he said, grabbing my dick.

  _God damn, I'm in heaven._ I thought.

He suddenly stopped. I whined.

"Petey, take your clothes off. Now." Patrick told me.

I love it when he gets all demanding.

Just to be an ass, I had to make as much of a show of it as possible.

I slid my hoodie up, slowly and then threw it onto the top bunk of his bed.

Then off with the shirt, which I made take an extreme amount of time.

"Aww, come ON, babe." Patrick whimpered.

I couldn't take anymore of my slowness either.

I liked to see him beg, but those fuck-me eyes and lips were driving me nuts, especially when he was pouting. I stripped everything off, in a rush. 

"Thank you." he sighed.

He flipped us so I would be on the bottom, and lifted my legs up. He leans his head towards my swelled cock, then looked up at me.

"Can I?" he asked.

I almost laughed at him. "Babe, you don't even have to ask."

He leaned his head down and got to work. 

Patrick tried his hardest not to break eye contact the entire time. He kept those soft blue eyes on mine as his cheeks hollowed and he took me deep. I could feel myself touching the back of his throat. I moaned. Shit. I could tell I was close. Not even five minutes and I'm already about to come in the poor kid's mouth. "

Trick? I'm gonna-"

I couldn't finish the sentence. I came in his mouth with a shocking force, hips rising off of the bed.

"S-sorry, Trick." I said as he swallowed. I half expected him to spit it out.

The realization hit me then. _I just fucked a 16 year old. I'm going to jail. And then hell._


	9. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick doesn't want to make things awkward, but he has feelings for Pete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's POV

I just can't believe myself. I walked into Pete's room,  _DRUNK._

And I gave him a blowjob.

I'm only 16, he could go to jail. I don't want that for him. 

But on the upside, he cuddled next to me and fell asleep, his hand knotted lightly in my hair.

He's so peaceful, different from the wild Pete that existed when he was awake.

I didn't want to wake him, but I needed a shower, desperately. I slid out from under him and headed for my small bathroom. 

I had sort of taken those words that Pete had read at the open-mic and put them to music.

I was singing that softly to myself as I washed. Not really able to concentrate on that though, considering that Pete was asleep,  _naked,_ in my bed. 

Shit. I got hard just thinking about it.

I heard the bathroom door open. Pete came in.

"Fuck, sorry Trick. I didn't realize that you were in here."

He peeked in an noticed how hard I was.

"God damn, Trick." he chuckled. "Can I join you?" he asked.

He was still laughing at me, but I agreed, pretty much at a loss for words. 

He got in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love seeing you like this, Patrick."

He spread kisses down my neck, hands sliding slowly all around my body.

"I love you, Trick."

"L-love you too, Petey."

His hands found the destination they were looking for and started moving slowly, teasing me. 

After our shower, we still had yet to dress.

I just wanted him, completely exposed. Mine.

He swore he always  would be.

 

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's okay for you to kill me now...


End file.
